Feeding devices are used to provide food or medication to patients who cannot ingest these substances in a normal manner. While the feeding device needs to be equipped with a variety of features, such as a plurality of passages for providing a number of different substances, the multiple features can increase the size or volume of the feeding tube and may cause discomfort to the patient wearing it. Thus, there is a need for a feeding device that is small in size and in which a plurality of features are integrated into a single device.